The use of spring pins is extensive. A spring pin is a small cylinder (usually of metal) of selected length and diameter, slit longitudinally so that it may be compressed circumferentially sufficiently to enable it to be driven into a slightly smaller cylindrical hole in a work piece.
Because spring pins are usually small and difficult to manipulate by hand, it has been found expedient to drive the pins into the holes through the use of specially designed tools such as the Hand-Loaded Pin Chuck shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,537 and the Machine for Driving Spring Pins shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,679.